hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season Predictions (Delcore)
This article is owned by Ryan J Delcore. Please feel free to edit, like and comment. '' '''2018 Season Storm Names' ALBERTO BERYL CHRIS DEBBY ERNESTO FLORENCE GORDON HELENE ISAAC JOYCE KIRK LESLIE MICHAEL NADINE OSCAR PATTY RAFAEL SARA TONY VALERIE WILLIAM Outlook The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season is predicted to be an above average season, possibly featuring several intense formations. Systems Tropical Storm Alberto An offcoast Storm that stayed over the mid Atlantic overvits entire life. Hurricane Beryl A severe tropical storm, later becoming Hurricane Beryl which hit the northeast US Late May Tropical Storm Chris A severe tropical storm that affected northern Florida Tropical Storm Debby- Weak syatem that affected parts of Texas. Hurricane Ernesto Strong Storm that effected the Carolinas in mid June. Hurricane Florence Strong Gulf sto that hit Texas and northern Mexico, and has earned its name as this years Harvey. Tropical Storm Gordon Gulf Tropical Storm that hit Naples Fl, only producing minor damage. Hurricane Helene A very powerful storm that hits Florida as a Category 4 Storm in early July. Hurricane Isaac One of strongest storms of the year, which slams the south Florida coast north of Miami. The storm crossed Florida to enter the gulf, then crossed back over and follows the coastline north and eventually hits New York and Connecticut as a Tropical Storm. Hurricane Joyce Being said as the strongest storm of the year, this storm too hits Florida, and then heads into Mississippi. Prior to American landfall, the storm also battered puerto Rico. Hurricane Kirk Small hurricane that passes quietly off the coast of the bahamas. Hurricane Leslie A powerful storm that like Kirk, thankful passed offshore of the eastern US. Tropical Storm Michael Small storm that remained in the Caribbean. Storm remained small as it formed at a bad time with a lot of competition and high wind sheers. Hurricane Nadine Big storm that became very destructive and caused widespread in the dixie states. Hurricane Oscar Being the 3rd Category 5 this year, this storm hit North Carolina as a C3. Tropical Storm Patty Small but serious storm that produced massive flooding in Texas. Hurricane Rafael Small hurricane that meandered the gulf no landfalls were reported. Hurricane Sara A major Octobet Storm that stared off the Florida coast, and ventured north, hitting New England as a C1 hurricane producing strong winds and heavy rain. Some people got snow. Tropical Storm Tony- The last formation of the year, hits Florida’s midsection, producing minor damage. Actual season results Delkranistorm 1 April 30-present:: a disorganized storm that will bring heavy rain and wind to the Greater Antilles and Hispaniola. Storm is not expected to strengthen to a tropical storm. Delkranistorms Delkranistorm 1- April 20-22 40mph Delkranistorm 2- April 26-29 20mph Delkranistorm 3- May 1-3 15mph Delkranistorm 4- May 8-10 45mph Delkranistorm 5- May 9th 25mph Delkranistorm 6- June 8th 45mph Delkranistorm 7- July 9th 47mph Delkranistorm 8- July 17-19 55mph- Strong Storm that is tropical storm force, but did not acquire tropical storm traits Delkranistorm 9- August 14-17 25mph Delkranistorm 10- October 19th- 75mph, Strong storm but did not correctly organize, deeming it still a depression. Delkranistorm 11- November 1st 35mph Delkranistorm 12- Favorible conditions for developing and was expected to become tropical storm Valerie but did not organize on time. Hurricanes and Tropical Storms Alberto TS 40mph 1008mb May 9-12 Beryl C1 90mph 980mb May 17-27 Chris TS 70mph 998mb May 23-27 Debby TS 45mph 1025mb May 31 Ernesto - TS 65mph 1023 June 6-12 Florence- C3 125mph 973mb June 15-21 Gordon- TS 65mph 1001mb June 21-23 Helene- C4 145mph 958mb June 28-July 6 Isaac- D6 175mph 921mb July 16-29 Joyce- D6 175mph 917mb July 17-31 Kirk- C4 145mph 991mb August 3-8 Leslie- C3 120mph 943 August 17-30 Michael TS 70mph 1009mb September 1-4 Nadine- C3 115mph 959mb September 9-16 Oscar - C5 155mph 945mb September 12-27 Patty- TS 65mph 1011mb October 3-5 Rafael- C1 75mph 1000mb October 15-21 Sara- C2 100mph 987mb Oct 24-31 Tony- TS 55mph 1019mb November 19th Valerie- TS 50mph 1040mb December 1-3 Predictions updated May 4th Category:Present Atlantic seasons Category:Present hurricane seasons